Undressing Duo Maxwell
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: What DOES Heero do on that laptop of his? A mission is a mission, and it MUST be completed. Shounen ai. 1+2


Title: Undressing Duo Maxwell  
  
Author: Sailor Seraphim (slrsera @ aol.com)  
  
Archive:   
  
l.e.t.h.a.l.t.h.o.u.g.h.t.s. :: http://www32.brinkster.com/slrseraphim  
  
FanFiction.net :: http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=39868  
  
All others please ask.  
  
Rating: PG-15-ish for implied naughty things, and because that's the rating on the game  
  
Pairings: 1+2  
  
Warnings: Fluffy, silly, nakedness and little bouncing yellow balls.  
  
Notes: Edited by my dearest Mikkeneko, this is all her fault for badgering me for a ficlet at midnight. Also, to be blamed on Ponderosa, for making a damned addictive game, which you can find at: http://www.dragonworld.com/ponderosa  
  
====================================================  
  
Heero was trying to hack into the OZ mainframe again.  
  
They needed more money to buy spare parts and skimming OZ accounts was the best way to do it.  
  
As his program started taking money in fractional cents, Heero began a crawl around the rest of the mainframe, more out of habit than any real need. He paused, however, as something caught his attention: a file labelled dmaxwell.  
  
Heero frowned. Did OZ have some kind of information on Duo? Some things were commonly enough known about all of them, of course, but it was best not to leave such things lying around.  
  
The strange part was, it was on a personal computer, not the main system. He snatched the information to his own computer, for later review, and erased all traces of it.  
  
Looking back, his money program was well established and the numbers were rising with satisfying speed. A few more minutes of work, and he had what he needed; he exited the system and shut down the connection.  
  
Now, his mission complete, Heero could turn his attention to the puzzle of the strange file. He activated dmaxwell, expecting a text file. Instead, what he saw was a photograph of his partner, priest collar and all, against a black background with text.  
  
He also had a naughty looking smirk.  
  
"Undressing Duo Maxwell?" Heero read in disbelief. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Click anywhere to begin..." Heero shook his head then moved his pointer into the field and clicked.  
  
A small yellow ball and board appeared at the bottom of the field, and it moved along with Heero's pointer. Intriguied, Heero clicked again.  
  
The little yellow ball flew through the air and smacked into Duo's outfit, removing a chunk of 'clothing' from the boy's shoulder. Heero was amazed by this and didn't notice the ball bounce off the wall and miss the board.  
  
"MISS!" glared across the screen and Heero scowled.  
  
Going into mission mode, Heero clicked again and launched his new ball. This time it bounced off Duo's torso, and richoceted off the wall and Duo's body numerous times.  
  
As the ball reached the bottom of the screen again, Heero positioned the board and was gratified to see it bounce off and launch back into the top of the field.  
  
Heero kept this up for a few minutes, watching as the little yellow ball gradually chipped away at Duo's outfit. Then, the ball suddenly turned red and streaked clear across the field.  
  
Startled, Heero forgot to position the board and the ball fell through again.  
  
"MISS!"  
  
Heero stared. The ball had travelled directly through Duo's torso and back across his hips.  
  
There was something... red... under all that black clothing.  
  
"What the hell?" Heero muttered, leaning close to the laptop's screen. "What is that?"  
  
Heero had never been privy to seeing what the other boy wore under his clothes (more's the pity) and his interest was piqued. The game was very accurate so far. Would this show him what Duo wore under that damnable priest's outfit?  
  
"Ninmu ryoukai," Heero said decisively.  
  
He had six lives left.  
  
With ruthless efficiency and the type of hand-eye coordination that only the Perfect Solider could possess, Heero bounced the ball all over the playing field, stripping Duo mostly naked with one ball before he lost it.  
  
Trying again, Heero got a red ball quickly and manuevered it all over, attacking Duo's pants with single-minded determination.  
  
Gradually, more of the red appeared and Heero sat stunned yet again as he lost another ball.  
  
"A... thong?"  
  
Heero accidentally clicked again and the ball sailed through the empty space and was lost as Heero stared.  
  
"A... red... thong...?"  
  
"MISS"  
  
Frowning at the glaring words blocking his view, Heero continued on with the game, getting down to his last chance before he finally knocked away that little scrap of white at Duo's throat.  
  
"YOU WIN!"  
  
Heero stared at the image on his screen some more.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the shared bedroom flew open and Duo waltzed in.  
  
"Yo, Heero, whatcha doing?"  
  
Heero spun around in his chair, only to be confronted with the image of Duo, idly tossing a yellow rubber ball into the air and catching it in his hand.  
  
"I was wonderin' if you wanted to do something besides stare at your computer," Duo said.  
  
Heero stood abruptly, snatching the yellow ball out of the air before Duo could catch it again.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!"  
  
"Ninmu... ryoukai..."  
  
Heero tossed the ball at Duo and it hit him square in the chest and bounced off to land on the floor.  
  
Heero glared at the yellow ball viciously then looked up at Duo's annoyed expression.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero's gaze turned intense. "I must complete my mission."  
  
And he pounced.  
  
The little yellow ball was left alone on the floor, but it was soon kept company with a little red thong.  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
Later that day, an agonized scream came from Treize Khushrenada's personal quarters.  
  
"Nooooo! Where did it go? My program!"  
  
--- Owari --- 


End file.
